Racing Pulses and Sliding Fangs
by Skippingstones63
Summary: AU Faberry: Quinn is a sireless vampire trying to get over the loss of her maker. Rachel is a diva who has given her heart to no one. Feelings that Quinn never thought she would feel against start to resurface and they're for the tiny diva. Now she has one goal. Win the heart of Rachel Berry. Will she succeed? M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a supernatural Faberry fic. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

She was feeling it again. The feelings that had only been reserved for her maker when she had been alive. Love. Quinn Fabray, a nearly two hundred year old, sireless, vampire, was falling in love with a human. One that didn't even acknowledge her existence. Her name was Rachel Barbra Berry

Rachel was flawless in Quinn's opinion. Her voice was like soothing honey that ran through Quinn's body, calming her instantly, and her gorgeous, perfect body aroused the blonde almost instantly. She also reminded her of her sire, Katherine, in so many ways it was impeccable. She was a total diva, loved control over other people, and put Quinn in a trance like no other.

Quinn thought that she would never get over her sire. They had been bound for life after all, but she wanted Rachel, badly. The brunette was always on her mind and it seemed as if there was a flame growing inside of her and the only way to put it out was to have Rachel on her arm.

She sat at a table at lunch, sipping from a warm thermos that contained her favorite blood type, O negative, as she watched Rachel talk and laugh with her fellow glee clubbers. Butterflies smacked at her stomach and she desperately wanted to walk over and join in with them, but she couldn't. Even glee club wouldn't accept her. She didn't fit in at any high school anymore. Partly because she was an extremely pale, elegant speaking, vampire, but that was beside the point. Without Katherine, she was completely and utterly lost.

Katherine had been her mentor, lover, and best friend and Quinn missed her every day since she had committed suicide by poisoning herself with silver, a vampire's only weakness. No, they didn't burn to a crisp in the sun. They also didn't sparkle like diamonds when it touched them. Sun was just that. Sun. A source of heat. But silver, now that was death in the form of shiny metal. Quinn didn't like to think about the day she had found Katherine, slumped against the kitchen island, dead. There had been a note, though and Quinn and learned that her maker had been depressed for quite a while and she had believed that it was her time to go.

Anyways, back to the human goddess that Quinn wished she could worship. If only Finn wasn't in her way. The boy was constantly flirting with Rachel and Quinn was positive that Rachel was flirting back, she could smell the excitement that emanated off of the brunette. She could also smell Finn's arousal, something she could've have lived the rest of her vampire life without. She growled and felt her fangs slide out, anger and jealousy seeping into her body. She got up off the table, one goal set in mind. Before the end of senior year, Rachel Berry would be hers.

She started it slow, "accidentally" bumping into the girl and helping her with her split books if she dropped them. It wasn't much, but at least Rachel would mumble a thank you and sometimes, their hands would even brush. Quinn felt shocks and butterflies would smack at her stomach. God, she really was falling for her.

Whenever she would try and meet Rachel's eyes, the girl would shy away and blush. It filled Quinn with triumph and hope. She had no idea what Rachel's sexuality was, but she hoped she was somewhere in the small diva's spectrum. She also hoped the girl's blood type was O negative. It would honestly make Rachel her dream girl. Well, dream human. Katherine had been her dream girl, but now it was time to get over her and leave the past behind. All of it.

After a week or so of trying to capture Rachel's attention, the girl finally stopped by her locker one day and began to make conversation. Quinn thought she had died and went to heaven. Rachel was _actually_ talking to her.

"So we've been seeing a lot of each other, with you always turning into a klutz and knocking, lately and I realized I don't know your name. I'm Rachel Berry if you didn't know. Co-Captain of glee club."

Quinn turned to Rachel with a small smile on her face as she took her history book out of her locker. "Quinn Fabray, decently new kid with nothing much under my belt. Sorry for bumping into you so much. I really should try and control my clumsiness. Take a few classes at a charm school or something." The truth was, Quinn had perfect balance, but Rachel didn't need to know that, now did she?

Rachel giggled and a full blown smile broke out on her face. "It's alright, _Quinn_." She tried out the new name, liking the way it fell off her lips. Quinn did too. "My friend Finn is clumsy also, but I find the stumbling and falling over quite adorable." She blushed and averted her eyes. "Like in general. I'm not calling you adorable or anything." Her blush turned a darker shade. "Not that you're ugly…Oh god, I'm just digging myself a deeper hole aren't I?"

Quinn shook her head, a crooked smile on her face as she looked at the girl through her eyelashes, slight anger bubbling up in her from the mention of Finn, but she relaxed when she heard "friend". Maybe Rachel wasn't interested in him anyways. Maybe they were just really good friends. "No, I think you're acting…What was the word? Oh yes, adorable." She chewed on her bottom lip, her tone as flirtatious as possible. "Is Finn the tall boy who's always hanging around you? A love interest, maybe?" Of course she knew who he was; she just wanted to get the gist of Rachel's relationship with him.

Rachel smiled softly at Quinn's flirting and nodded her head, her blush beginning to fade. "Yes. He's a very good friend of mine and he really is very sweet, but he is a bit too tall for me and I'm not so sure we would work out. He's a teenage boy with urges and I don't really "urge" for him, you know?"

"I know and that's perfectly okay. I feel as though sex is something that is pressured the most in high school and it shouldn't be. Losing your virginity is an unforgettable experience and it should be special, definitely not something that is looked upon as an achievement." Rachel's mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. Quinn was taking words right out of her mouth and using them in a way that she would if the topic came up.

"I agree with you completely, Quinn and that's why I'm not planning on losing my virginity until I'm twenty five and have won a few awards. The right person will most likely be there with me when I'm ready. I want to be on Broadway if you didn't know. I've been dreaming of it forever and nothing is going to get in my way. "Quinn's heart plummeted at Rachel's words. She wondered how her and her vampirism would come into play with all of this if and when Rachel was finally hers, but she forced herself to push it to the back of her mind. The diva was actually talking to her and she should cherish the moment, not let her mind wander instead, but it was too late. The bell for her next class period had already rung.

"Look, I've got history to go to, but it was really nice finally talking to you, Rachel. See you around?" She shut her locker and fidgeted with her books, not wanting to be late to class.

"Yes, definitely. Why don't you come sit with the kids from glee and me during lunch? You always look so lonely sitting there all by yourself, sipping from your thermos."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there." Quinn flashed Rachel a smile before turning around and walking off to her class, her mind whirring and her stomach churning with excitement. She had just gotten one step closer to winning Rachel's heart. At least it seemed like she had.

…...

At lunch, Quinn was bored out of her mind. The kids from glee club talked about nothing but the upcoming competitions and sectionals and Rachel was busy being flirted with by Finn. Quinn had been wrong, although Rachel enjoyed being flirted with, she really didn't flirt back and his advances were pretty weak. The brunette would flash Quinn tiny smiles when she noticed her bored expression and she even sat next to when lunch was half way over.

"I'll take it this isn't really your scene?" She joked. She honestly didn't know where the girl fit in at McKinley. She was pretty enough to be on the Cheerios, but her sense of style and her quiet attitude would probably have her fit in more with the Skanks, but Quinn chose to be by herself all of the time. Never seeking friends and never having any enemies either. Finn might become one, though if he didn't stop trying to get into Rachel's pants.

"No, not really, but thank you for inviting me, Rachel. It is a little better than sitting alone." Quinn sighed and took another sip from her thermos, running her tongue over her lips as she began to fill up on the blood.

Rachel nudged Quinn's shoulder, feeling hard muscle and furrowing her eyebrows, but quickly softening her expression and grinning. "Oh come on. It must be a lot better than sitting alone. I'm here after all!" Quinn grunted in agreement and shrugged.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Your company is much better than that table. It isn't as adorable and it never talks to me." Rachel blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. She didn't know if Quinn was flirting with her or just trying to be funny, but either way, her words were still causing her stomach to do flip flops with excitement. It felt nothing like when Finn flirted with her. It was much better.

"Thank you, Quinn. I like to think that I am more attractive and talkative than a table and you have proved me right." She giggled and then leaned close and whispered into Quinn's ear. "Don't tell any of my friends here, but you've put me in a better mood than they have in all three of my years here. Thank you." Quinn nodded dumbly and swallowed thickly at the proximity of Rachel's lips to her ear and the feeling of her hot breath.

"You're more than welcome…" She watched as a flock of students began to all throw out their food and she knew that lunch, and three quarters of the day were over. She pulled her face away from Rachel and stood up, taking her thermos with her. "I'm going to head to study hall, I have a ton of work I want to start on. Catch you later?"

Rachel nodded and stood up also. "Of course you will." She stepped close to Quinn. "I'm going to hug you now." She wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed gently before pulling away.

Quinn took one look back over her shoulder before heading off to study hall, a sense of achievement making her smile wide and for the first day in months, Katherine didn't cross Quinn's mind once.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I was definitely not expecting as many views, reviews, and alerts as I got. My updating might be a bit iffy, but I really hope that you will stick with me. Anyways, here's another chapter. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

Day by day, Quinn and Rachel started to become closer and sometimes, even inseparable. Quinn didn't sit alone anymore either. Rachel wouldn't let her and the blonde listened, so she sat with the glee clubbers and even started to become friends with some of them. She thoroughly enjoyed the company of most of them except for a muscular boy with a Mohawk who decided it would be fine to flirt with her and touch her all of the time. She learned his name was Noah "Puck" Puckerman and he learned her name, but not in the way he expected.

While Quinn was walking to the choir room to go help Rachel sort music for her glee club, she was approached by Puck. He put an arm out to lean against the doorway, his other arm snaking down to grasp her hip.

"Hey there, new girl. So you're a new friend of Rachel's right? That's cool; I'm a friend of Rachel's too. She's my Jew babe and unfortunately, she's off limits until further notice, but what about you? Would you like a ride on the Puckasaurus? It's free." His lips moved up in a half smirk that was supposed to be cute, but to Quinn, it made him look like sleaze ball.

Quinn daintily took Puck's hand off of her hip and let it fall back to his side, her face stony. "No, you insufferable human being. You think just because you're muscular and you are decently good looking that every female in the world wants to have sex with you?" Puck nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Whoa, you kind of sounded exactly like Rachel there. I would totally put my moves on her, but I'm scared that if I finally got to stick it in, she would never leave me alone. You feel me? The Puckster is a no strings attached kind of guy. Hump and dump. Hit and quit."

Quinn saw red and in a flash, she had Puck's arm behind his back in the most painful way, his face pressed up against a row of lockers. Her fangs had slid out, but he couldn't see her face so she was safe. "No, you "feel me", Puckerman. If you so much as look at Rachel the wrong way again, I'll snap that little thing between your legs that you like to call a penis, in half. You most certainly will not "hump and dump" her. She deserves better than that, which is much better than you. You filthy, sad excuse for a human being." He thrashed against her, surprised at how strong she was and also a little scared.

"Okay, new girl! I was just joking so you can lay off me now. I'd never even think of treating my precious Jew babe that way. It's not right, you know? She's such an innocent girl and I don't want to be the one to ruin all of that so quickly." Quinn dropped Puck and turned away, not wanting him to see her fangs.

"You better not because you know, my threat still stands." She turned away, opening the door to the choir room and grinning when she saw Rachel and nodding her head towards the short brunett. She looked over her shoulder to see Puck one final time, calling out. "Oh, and the name's Quinn, but I don't think you'll be needing to use it often. I don't affiliate with scum bags."

Rachel looked away from her sheet music and arched an eyebrow at Quinn, walking over to the girl to see what the matter was. "Who were you talking to, Quinn?"

"Noah Puckerman. That guy's been flirting with me for a week and making extremely sexist jokes for who knows how long. I roughed him up a bit, put him in his place." Quinn shrugged, a grin still on her face from seeing Rachel. She didn't realize just how much she had missed Rachel until the girl hadn't been in her company.

"What do you mean, roughed him up? Noah is my friend, and I don't take kindly to people bullying my friends." She crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently.

"He was making jokes about having sex with you and then dumping you! Men like him deserve what comes to them, they shouldn't even be considered as men."

"Noah does that all of the time, Quinn. It's just the way he is. I know for a fact that he's only had sex with three girls. He's too nice of a guy to really act on what he says." Rachel huffed and returned to her sheet music, sneaking small glances at Quinn every now and again. She wasn't really mad at the girl, but she wondered how she would react if she argued with her. A test of their friendship.

Quinn was at a loss for words. How could Rachel possibly think that Puck was a good guy? Three women was a lot for a person in high school and she would continue to think he was a bad guy until he proved his worth. Hopefully he wouldn't because honestly, Quinn couldn't stand having conversations with not very educated people. It made her blood boil, but Rachel, Rachel's words flowed so easily and having a conversation with the brunette never bored her or angered her. In fact, she loved talking to Rachel or just hearing her voice in general. Sometimes, she didn't want to admit just how much she was attracted to Rachel. She still felt guilty about moving on so quickly, but whenever she saw the diva, all of the guilt seeped away and she allowed herself to love her.

"Rachel, I apologize for "bullying" Puckerman. I had no idea that he's just a sexist pig on the outside and I thought standing up for you would be the right thing to do." She looked up slightly, just barely meeting Rachel's eyes, all of her anger and frustration from talking to Puck was gone.

"Apology accepted. Now help me figure out what song to sing in glee. I can't decide if I want to do a pop hit from this year or an oldie from maybe the sixties or seventies." Rachel had melted when Quinn informed her that she had been "standing up" for her. Sure, some of her friends from glee would occasionally tell bullies to knock it off, but Quinn had seemed extremely angry that someone was talking badly about her. Her friends never seemed all that angry, just a tad bit pissed off.

Quinn shuffled over and peered over Rachel's shoulder, looking at the assortment of music. She already knew what the girl smelled like, strawberries mixed with vanilla. An intoxicating scent in her opinion, but being up close to the girl made her want to nuzzle her face into Rachel's neck and just stay there, inhaling her natural smell and listening to her pulse. She felt her fangs tingle at the thought of sinking her teeth into the delicate flesh and she forced herself to look away, her nails digging into her palms. "I think you could do either of these. You have an amazing voice and I know you know you do. Choose the one you want and if you don't like either, choose the one you resonate with most."

Her voice came out strangled. She hadn't eaten since lunch which was always the smallest meal for her and with Rachel standing right next to her, a live being that had copious amounts of blood circulating through her body. She backed away slowly, her face contorting as she tried to control herself. Her fangs slid out with a soft click and she shut her mouth tightly, her eyes slitting and darkening.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Rachel felt Quinn's body move away from her and she turned around to face the girl. The blonde looked as if she was going to be sick, but at the same time, there was something in her eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Later, she would learn that it was pure, unadulterated blood lust.

Quinn cupped her hand over her mouth and shook her head, rushing out of the room, but slowly in her opinion. She had super speed, just another perk that came with a vampire, and walking like a normal human was tedious at times. Especially now.

Rachel was left dumbfounded, he mouth slightly agape. She had no idea what was wrong with Quinn and she really did care for the girl. She tried to follow her, but there was no familiar blonde face in the sea of students in the halls.

* * *

Once outside, Quinn ran freely to her condo. She ran at such a fast speed, she was invisible to human's, but not to other vampires. Not that she had met many besides Katherine. Most were recluses and never left their house and the ones that were out all of the time, were constantly moving. Quinn and Katherine had been a little bit of both, traveling every few years to a new location, but settling down once they had moved. Quinn hoped to do it again, watch the world change with someone. She of course, had to find the right person to sire and Rachel seemed like the perfect fit. She was just so…perfect.

She practically knocked down her own door to get to her containers of blood, shifting from foot to foot as she heated up multiple mugs of the sweet sustenance. When it dinged, she gulped from each cup greedily, sounding like a rabid animal as she slurped and sucked, finishing every last drop.

Hours later, as Quinn fell into a deep unwakeable slumber, her stomach uncomfortably full; Rachel called her apartment's phone and left a voicemail, her voice laced with worry.

_ "Hello, Quinn and or Quinn's family. This is Rachel Berry and I was just wondering how Quinn was doing. She left in the middle of the day. I assume she was not feeling well, but I am quite concerned about her condition. Also, if you're wondering how I got this number, I have a friend who has access to the office and got it to me." She laughed nervously, as if she had been caught and was about to be reprimanded. "Anyways, Quinn, if you get this, please call me or text me back at 419-592-1283. "_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'd just like to thank all of you guys for taking a chance on this fic. It means a lot and it's helping me continue writing so thank you once again. Here's another chapter! Enjoy! :) PS: All mistakes are mine.**

After the little incident in the choir room, Quinn always made sure that she was full on blood when she was around Rachel, sometimes even uncomfortably so.

When she acquired Rachel's number, she seemed to text her constantly and Rachel did the same. They talked about everything and anything, staying up for a good part of the night sometimes. Guilt was always in the back of Quinn's mind when she texted the girl, though. She was keeping her vampirism under wraps for the time being. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to tell the girl at all. At least not until she was about to turn her or when Rachel had fallen madly in love with her.

She had not used her cellphone for much when she was with Katherine. They were always by each other and they could each sense whenever the other was in trouble. It came with taking each other's blood. The each had a part of each other flowing through them constantly.

She hadn't thought about her sire for quite a while and she wondered what Katherine was thinking of her if she could see her. Would she be angry that she was moving on so quickly? Would she be glad that her death had not broken Quinn completely? She hoped it would be the latter. Katherine had always been such a happy person. At least on the outside she had.

Rachel began to ditch her friends from glee club to spend all of her time with Quinn. Walking with her to classes, going to study hall with her on her free period, even sitting at a table alone with Quinn to just talk. Although, she did find it odd that Quinn always only had a mug filled with some dark liquid. She was told it was soup, but in the back of her mind, she really didn't believe that it was. But what else could it possibly be?

It was hard for her to not think about the feelings that were developing for Quinn. She realized she would become very upset if she spent more than an hour away from the blonde and she felt an odd spark go through her body whenever they hugged or their arms brushed.

She liked the feelings, there was no doubt about it, but Quinn was unreadable. She wasn't sure if the girl was just flirtatious or _actually_ into her. She was normally confident about these kinds of things, but Quinn turned her into a blushing, stuttering mess.

It was the same for Quinn, kind of. She knew how to keep a straight face even though she was embarrassed or excited or nervous. She never had shown much emotion during her human life and it had passed on to her vampire one. Katherine, of course, could read her like an open book, but humans couldn't. She kept everything bottled up inside of her and she didn't plan on telling anyone how she felt. She didn't have anyone to tell until Rachel had come into her life.

…..

They normally only saw each other at school so it came as a bit of a surprise when Rachel approached her outside of the school on Friday. Rachel had finally worked up the nerve to ask Quinn if she wanted to go somewhere. After all, it was the weekend.

Rachel followed Quinn out to her car and stopped beside it, tapping Quinn's shoulder and waiting for her to turn around.

"Rachel?" Quinn couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face, pure happiness evident in her voice.

Rachel nodded and shifted from foot to foot, a light blush coating her cheeks. "So we never see each other outside of school and I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Like maybe we can go over to your place? Or the mall or something. My fathers are having guests over and I honestly would like to do something else than watch them reminisce about college days." She sighed dramatically, hoping to get Quinn to go with the idea.

"Alright. What would you like to do, Rachel? We could go over to my place or we could go to the mall. Whichever you prefer. " Quinn felt her stomach tighten and she became nervous. She didn't have food in her house nor did she have pictures of her so called "parents" that enrolled her into McKinley. Maybe Rachel wouldn't ask questions, though, and that reassured her. But only slightly.

"Your place sounds fine." Quinn clenched a fist, her mind whirring. "It's been a long day and I just want to relax with a friend." Rachel's blush had disappeared and she was all smiles, glad that Quinn had said yes to being together.

Quinn nodded and unlocked her car and opened the passenger door for Rachel. It a 1967 red Chevy Camaro that she really had no use of, but Katherine had insisted on owning a car. People would think it's odd that they did not own a car, her sire had informed her at the dealership when she had bought it and together they treated it as if it were its child. To this day, Quinn would make sure it was in tip top shape twenty four seven.

"We should be there in a little. I live on the outskirts of Lima in the apartment complex. You might know of it." She slid into the driver's seat, grinning at Rachel devilishly as she revved the engine and practically floored it to her place, sneaking glances at the brunette every now and again. She seemed to be holding onto the bottom of the seat for dear life.

When they finally arrived, Rachel was glaring at Quinn, her arms crossed. "You think that was funny, Quinn? What if we got into an accident? What if a police officer had pulled us aside and fined us for speeding? Then what?"

Quinn couldn't stop from giggling quietly. "But that didn't happen, Rach so stop worrying. I'm fine. You're fine. Now let's go inside. I'd rather not spend the rest of the day in my car." She pulled the key out of the ignition, jiggling it to find the one for her apartment before getting out and making her way around the car to open for Rachel.

"How chivalrous." Rachel teased, stepping out and looping her arm through Quinn's, letting the blonde lead her to her place.

Once the door was opened, Rachel looked around with shock. It seemed so _old. _There was décor that was definitely not from this decade. Maybe not even this century. Paintings, pottery, and trinkets that looked like they belonged in a museum. "Where did you get all of these things? Are your parents collectors of olden day things?"

Quinn put her keys in a handcrafted dish that she had brought along with her from her birthplace in France, her nerves coming back. "Yeah…Something like that."

Rachel set her bag down beside the door and sat on the couch, sighing softly and looking around. "So where are your parents? Work?" Quinn sat next to Rachel, pressing her side into the girl so that there was no breathing space between their bodies.

"No, they're on the other side of the world doing some research. I'm here. Alone." It wasn't all a lie. Her parents, even though they were dead, were still buried somewhere in France.

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked around the place again. "Alone? This place is so big, though." Her expression softened and she took Quinn's hand, squeezing it gently. "It must get lonely over here…"

"I had a roommate for quite a while, but she's gone now so I guess it does get somewhat lonely." She looked down at her hand in Rachel's, her bottom lip between her teeth. What type of gesture was this? Friendly? "Do you have a large family?"

"Oh no, it's just me and my fathers. And yes, "fathers" was meant to be plural."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's defiant look and how all of her muscles tensed. Quinn was definitely not judgmental. She was a vampire, a gay one at that. She had no right to judge others.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm not going to lecture you about your fathers and how what they are doing is a sin." She kissed the diva's knuckles softly, locking their gazes the whole time. "I am gay myself if you haven't already noticed."

"O-Oh." Rachel's skin was still tingling from the brush of Quinn's lips and she could barely think straight, no pun intended.

She instinctively moved closer to Quinn, pressing their foreheads together. At that moment, she really wanted to feel the blonde's lips against hers. More than she ever had with Finn or Puck or any other boy at McKinley, but a wave of panic also shot through her. What would the backlash be like at school? She was already kind of classified as a "loser" for being in glee club. She imagined a slushy facial every day just for holding hands with Quinn in the hallways or just being known as a "lesbian". It would also be hard for her fathers. People in Lima would start to believe the theory "gay parents turn their kids gay also" and she knew they would get more taunted and criticized than they already were.

Quinn didn't have any of Rachel's blood in her system so she couldn't exactly tell how the girl was feeling, but she could smell nerves and excitement so she took the initiative to close the gap between them and press her lips to the brunette's.

Their eyes both remained shut as sparks flew between them and fireworks played behind their eyelids. Rachel enjoyed melding her lips with Quinn's and forgot all about her worries until she broke away from the kiss and all of the troubles filled her mind again.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't do this." She rushed out of Quinn's apartment building, sprinting as far away from the place as possible. All her worries were with Quinn and if the blonde never spoke of it, they could both act as if it had never really happened, right?

But Rachel knew she was only fooling herself. She didn't want to forget the kiss. In fact, she wanted to kiss Quinn again, with more fervor and hunger than before.

Quinn whipped her head to the side and thought about following the girl. She would easily catch up with her, but she decided to let her go. It was upsetting to think that maybe she had been mistaken, maybe Rachel only liked her as a friend and nothing more, but she knew the girl had feelings for her and she was not about to let Rachel get away from her that easily. Once Quinn Fabray had her sights set on someone or something, she never gave up.

So it was final, she would get Rachel to come back. Sure, it might take some time and a lot of flirting and coaxing, but it would all be worth it in the end. She knew in her heart that it would be and somewhere deep down inside of Rachel, she knew she would come back to Quinn. She just couldn't stay away from the mysterious blonde.


End file.
